Moments
by cupidity11
Summary: A collection of Invader Zim mini stories. WARNING: Might contain romantic pairings. And by might, I mean there's a 97% chance of it. "It was him. The determination, like a soldier. Intelligence that he wore like his trench coat. An abject curiosity that seemed to widen every day. Dib was ethereal in that he surrounded himself with mysteries, things that genuinely fascinated him."
1. No Touchie ZaDr

The bed was comfortable enough, with big soft pillows and a mattress made from the finest Vortian materials. Sheets created especially for sleep, and large blankets that could shelter a whole circus with its size from a powerful rain storm.

But, above all that, laying on the bed, the two boys were tense. Or at least the green one, Zim, was. His lover, Dib, pretended not to notice the anger directed at him and raised a single finger upwards, slowly to poke at Zim's lips.

Zim smacked the hand away before it could make contact.

Dib was not deterred, raised the hand again after a few seconds of debate, tongue sticking out as it made its journey…getting a few inches from the green lips before it was hit down again, flopping onto a nearby pillow.

Zim huffed and turned away more. Dib finger-walked along the bed spread took the digit and got a few millimeters this time before that hand was rejected as well.

Some would've given up, but the paranormal investigator knew his alien inside and out better than anyone, including himself, so therefore kept pushing it.

A black finger nail, painted that way a few nights before, cautiously poked at the lips, while Zim glared, not amused but allowing the contact for a few seconds. Then the jerk swatted the poor boys hand away.

However Dib smiled a little and tried again. This time the finger ran along the seam of the mouth, caressing and delicately touching. He slid the finger inside the irken's lips, and Zim's tongue ran along the finger pad, shivering at the slightly salty taste.

The irken realized what he was doing. He was mad, damn it, and threw the hand aside. It flew too far this time and banged against the head board, making a dull, cracking noise.

For a few seconds, no movement was made. And then Zim sighed and grabbed the injured hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing the red knuckle, before climbing unceremoniously into Dib's arms.

The filthy human smiled triumphtly, tightening the embrace.


	2. Babble Drabble ZaDr

"I mean, I know I want to, well because after everything…you know it just seems like it would be an obvious mood—Move, I mean, sorry. Not that I think we need to make a move, or-or a mood for that matter…"

"Dib."

"…It all, like whoa to me and I can only imagine what it must be like for you. With me being a human and all…except you're an alien and I'm the human which makes me the alien kind of in your eyes right? Anyway…I just want to let you know that…"

"Dib."

"…there's no pressure. In any of this. I want you and I want this and I uh, I uh,"

"Dib-brain."

"want—no. Shit, I need you now more than ever. But hey, if you don't feel the same then that's cool too…"

"Diiiibbb…"

"I'm just making a fool out of myself again, aren't I? Just babbling away but, I guess that's how I react to everything, eh? And now you probably are all mad at me for that and for being so spastic. But, before you give up on me…just please listen and consider what we could be, well what we might eh, what we really will be…maybe…"

"DIB!"

"What?"

Zim reached up and grabbed the boy's ears, none too gently, yanked him down and grazed a clumsy kiss over the chapped human's lips (He tasted like dirt ;aka cinnamon and heat.) . It was only for a millisecond but it felt as if the world stopped turning, the sun became brighter and the universe's problems were solved all in one second.

"Shut up. You sound like a monkey going though a grinder. On crack. With one of those annoying talking toys that never shut up, until you destroy them."

"Oh." Dib muttered, still dumbstruck.

"Now come on. We're gonna be late." Zim flicked the boy's ear to make him move. Dib obeyed sluggishly, a late blooming grin growing on his face. Zim's was more reserved, but still it was there, a promise of a new future as the two walked to skool.


	3. 1,2,3,4 ZaDr?

1  
>Torque, feeling in a bad mood as always, ran up behind the crazy, skinny kid who was always obsessing about aliens and shoved him forward into a row of lockers, causing a broken nose and a chipped tooth.<p>

2  
>Laughing hysterically, Torque went home, suspended. On his way he ran into a old woman, stealing her wallet.<p>

3  
>The old woman couldn't pay for the gas to fill up her minivan and as a result missed picking up her grandchild from the elementary skool.<p>

4  
>The little girl, not seeing her Granny, took it upon herself to walk home. Walking home, she got lost and ended up in the bad part of town where she was kidnapped by a creepy old guy.<p>

1  
>The creepy old guy was surprised when the little girl fought back with her Karate skills. He had a broken collar bone and serve brain bleeding. The little girl got away.<p>

2  
>Because of the wounds, the old guy was found as her kidnapper and arrested by a rookie cop who became famous for the arrest. One day, basking in his glory, he accidently slipped and spilled the cup of coffee he was holding by not paying attention. The spilled caffeine made a passerby to the jail trip and fall, hitting his head on the corner of a desk.<p>

3  
>The passerby was in for loitering outside of a Pet shop and because of his head injury could not be tried. Instead he was cared for and in all the action, sent home.<p>

4  
>The boy who was injured by both Torque and the coffee incident went home, expecting sympathy for his long day. His father didn't notice and his sister hit him, causing another bruise.<p>

1  
>The next day, Dib went to skool beaten and looking all around horrible. This made a certain green kid, curious and a little angry about his enemy being mistreated by anyone other than him. Stalking over to the boy, he demanded to understand what had transpired. Dib was in awe that Zim had noticed at all and told the alien about Torque.<p>

2  
>Zim ignored the rest and stalked down the popular jock, who was back from his suspension and beat up the beefy son of a bitch for messing with HIS enemy. This was nearly enough to scare the bully into submission but being stubborn as a cow, he decided he wasn't yet ready to back down yet.<p>

3  
>Torque waited until Zim and Dib were on the play ground yelling at each other and being all stupid like most freaks were, before throwing a ball at Zim's head and hoping it knocked them both over. It did.<p>

4  
>It knocked them over and Zim was on top of Dib. Dib looked up into Zim's fake eyes and searched for the magenta underneath. There was a moment in time where it was all frozen and for a long time it was only them anymore. There were hidden truths and things they didn't yet know how to say. But, ti was the beginning of a very long ordeal that would take them beyond being just enemies and into such foreign words as friends, lovers, mates…<p>

_1,2,3,4…One thing begets the next. A man has a weakness, he's flawed. That flaw leads him to guilt. The guilt leads him to shame. The shame he compensates with pride and vanity. And when pride fails, despair takes over and they all lead to his destruction. It will become his fate... Something's gotta stop the flow. -Ink_

I-I don't even know.

1. I was in a bad mood and kind of pissed and sad. So um..vent art I guess.

2. Inspired by epically amazing move called 'INK' Check it out plz if your a movie buff.  
>They also created this freaking awesome mini movie called SPIN. Look it up on Youtube.<p>

3. 1234...it's one of the quotes from Ink. It's basically saying that one things affects the next. It's a chain of reactions that goes on forever and me, being me decided HEY! I can fit ZaDr into that _some how! _

4. Tis shitty yes...but I was sad so read and critique.

I'm better now btw.

I don't own Invader Zim, Ink or Spin.


	4. To Kill ZaDr

Zim hated many things. Well hated was kind of a miniscule word when speaking about Zim's feelings towards these 'many things'.

Zim despised water; it could drown, boil and freeze.

Zim loathed with a passion tornadoes, hurricanes, tsunamis and any natural disaster that one could think of.

He was sure if it was possible he would murder in the cruelest way possible any and all wild animals that could eat, spread disease or go rabid.

Zim detested the sun for it burned and caused things such as 'strokes'.

Zim hated cars and trains and speed boats and subways and motorcycles that could crash into an unsuspecting person. Those things could squish you flat as a waffle.

There was construction machines, electricity, sharp objects and poison. Swallow able objects, fatty food, and rope.

But out of everything he hated, one thing stood out the most above all; Zim hated humans.

They lied, cheated, turned into cannibals or axe murders. They spread toxins and committed suicide. They had no conscience most of the time and usually turned on each other.

He brushed a strand of inky black hair away from Dib's face, shifting to get more comfortable, with their limbs intertwined.

The list of things that could bring death to earth worms went on and on. It was making him want to go out there right now and blow it all up so nothing could ruin what he had with the Dib, so nothing could suddenly cause instant death to the boy and take away what was rightfully Zim's.

Claws, wires, and legs curled protectively around the sleeping male, creating a possessive cocoon that attempted to block out any hazards. Nothing would touch the Dib-Thing. Not as long as he was alive with death ray canons and a mean streak the size of a mile to keep the dangers at bay.


	5. Happy 10th Birthday IZ

There were many things that Dib hated with the fiery heat of a thousand super novas, exploding jalapenos and wasabi.

He could name ten off the top of his head;

Ignorance, holidays, Zim, giant hamsters, muffins, Zim, nightmares, shallow girls, Zim and…his birthday. But, here it was approaching as it did every year, on a sunny day in March that seemed to be so hot and stuffy that it was suffocating.

Dib hated everything about that day. The loneliness he felt when no one remembered, the too hot weather, the way it signified one year closer to death and most of all he hated that it was a weakness that humans all shared.

Because even if Dib despised that day, he always felt a little hope in his stomach that SOMEONE would remember.

Waking up, walking down stairs proved it to him that once again his father was gone or down in his lab, pretending the world didn't exist and forgetting that his children even lived somewhere in the rooms above him. Dib loved his father, as most kids did but it still didn't stop resentment from forming low in his heart that would probably carry him through life.

Skool was no different, with the kids ignoring him as usual, Ms. Bitters teaching them about a million different ways the planet could end. Dib laid his head on the desk and doodled on the fake wood, scratching the words 'Happy Birthday' into it. It extended into lunch where he ignored the green alien watching him suspiciously, slapping his tray onto the cafeteria table and flopping down next to Gaz, who was playing her Game Slave as always.

For a long while, Dib simply poked at the grey stuff they called vegetables and glared off into space, looking even more emo than normal. Why wouldn't he? Dib slumped down further into his chair, frowning and trying not to cry. He had a right, he thought. It was his 10th birthday after all and no one had even remembered.

There was a sharp poke to his left shoulder and Dib's head snapped up to find himself face to face with the alien he liked to call 'Space-Boy'. With a low growl of unpleasantness, the human glowered at Zim. "Go away Zim. I'm not in the mood today."

Zim sniffed, impossibly, and crossed his arms hip jutting to the side. "Too bad! Zim does not care what mood you're in. I am merely here to offer you…" He looked around suspiciously as if someone would be watching them, and the alien dug into his pocket, pulling out a crumpled thin strip of white, paper.

Dib raised an eyebrow, grumpily and carefully grabbed the paper, examining it a moment before realizing it was a band aid, or an 'Adhesive medical Strip'.

"Uh…thanks. Why?'

Zim's hands fiddled in front of him. "Isn't it not tradition to give people things on their day of Birth?" Dib frowned, and slowly comprehension dawned on him. "You…you remembered?"

Zim scowled and nodded frustrated, and held his hands out in a gimme gesture. "My turn, yes?"

Dib stuttered and blinked. "Why would I do that, Zim?"

The irken raised his fist in the air and shook it violently. "Because this is the day the Almighty Zim was hatched from the system to wreck havoc on the universe and his perfectness was created! It was truly a great day for everyone! Zim is amazing! Zim was amazing then too! He was born to rule! And I shall RUUUUULE!" He screeched both arms up in the air shaking victoriously.

Dib's mouth was open for a few seconds not really about the fact that Zim had just gone into a rant which by now , everyone just ignored, but rather because it was Zim's birthday too.

Looking around, hoping to assuage the alien, Dib dug into his pocket and found a paper clip and few pieces of chewing gum and a penny. "Shut up, you stoopid lizard and hold out your hand." Zim complied and watched as the items were dropped in his gloved palm.

He stared at them for a few seconds. "Victory! I shall use these gifts in my annihilation of your world! It will be ironic because you gave them to your destroyer! Mwa ha hahaha!" Then he was coughing, eyes water. The coughing jag went on for several minutes in which Dib just watched, sipping on his juice occasionally.

Once he was done, Zim stood as if it had never happened and nodded before turning on his heel to walk back to his table. Dib opened his mouth, words spewing unburdened and without permission.

"Zim…" the alien turned, curiously and bit annoyed.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday."

"You too, Stink-beast."


	6. Last Night I Fell In Love Without You

_Last night I fell in love without you…_

I gripped the light lavender pillow you had so generously allowed me to use. My fingers left little grubby marks on the irken fabric. Absently I noticed how supple and smooth it felt, but in the eerie inky air of your base, I had eyes for nothing but you.

The metal floor was warmed only slightly with the heat from my body, and still I shivered in the dawn. I bid my time until the machine on your back clicked to signal your awakening, till maroon eyes flashed open in immediate awareness.

The intensity of my stare must've made some long buried instinct flicker to life because you mumble in the near comatose state. You couldn't possibly be dreaming. Irken's don't dream. I know because you've told me repeatedly. That mantra is similar to past ones as well; Irkens don't need anyone. Irkens don't sleep. Irken's don't need human substance. Irkens do not have mercy. Irkens do not love.

The words have been preached to me, drilled into my consciousness like a safety rule for a small child. The baby does not put small things in its mouth. Toddlers should know better than to wrap chords around their frail necks.

Yet, the forbidden aspect of you, the dynamic, cynic Irken monster, falling victim to anyone of these rules made me more curious than should've been normal. Still, the insistence was unrelenting. You did not love anyone or anything. Any object otherwise only set off what I began to think of as a storm.

Hands flailing about like lighting striking, quickly up and down in flashing successions. Your voice building up and up, the pitter patters of rain and hail only to end in a giant boom of thunder. The calm after the hurricane was what I was after.

In those rare moments you were almost submissive, though your eyes still glowered at me warily. Your limbs limp and if I was sly enough, flattering enough I just might, maybe be able to touch the Almighty Zim. Then the more of our time that was spent in each other's present the more I began to unveil more moments like this.

An example would be now; with your expression so serene, body pliable. I could probably hold you in my arms until the sun rose; get a taste of what it would be like to do this every morning. Then of course you Pak would beep and the fury would be overwhelming. I would probably lose a hand.

Another odd instance was during mini rainstorms outside. No thunder or lightening, or hail…just small drops of that toxic liquid as it fell against the roof, dampening the world outside. For some reason the noise it made seemed to calm you. Your antenna fell, usually overexcited orbs drifting half masted. The sun was gone, the anger in you hidden as well. Once during this time, I managed to intertwine our fingers for over ten seconds. A new record that filled me with a very sick glee.

Then of course you noticed the expression, the strange warmth on your gloved hand and it was gone faster than I ever thought you could move. My palm stung, little red welts where your claws dragged along the roughened skin.

Why are you so afraid? I want to ask. What makes the emotions so terrifying to you? Is it the knowledge that it would consume you? Forever intertwine you with a filthy human meat bag? Was it your DNA that had you fearing the feelings undeniable between us? Or just your own self righteousness?

I tortured myself with the questions even as I knew perfectly well what the answer was; you were right all along. You hadn't drilled the warnings into me without reason. Irkens did not love. Maybe they had shifty versions, vague reports of the occasional mate. But, no emotions had ever been reported. It simply was impossible. You didn't have it in you. The pak, the machine, your soul attached to your spine made sure of that.

And no matter how many times I pled to you to try, sat on the floor near the couch where you 'slept' and wished it different, no matter that I stayed up days to make you meaningless presents, kept count of the number of instances when you held my hand, brushed our lips together, or did something remotely nice for me…it would not change the reality.

Perhaps it was quite pitiful of me to stay here, chasing an alien's affections. I could've moved on. Gone to college and married and had kids, a normal life as I had dreamed a long time ago. But, the mere thought had me feeling ill. Why leave? You were all I wanted. Maybe it made me sick made me a masochist with a creepy xeno fetish…

You roll over in whatever form of sleep you claim to take, and murmur what sounds like my name, uniform bunching. But, I could just be having another insane episode. No I could never leave you. Cautiously I reach upwards and trail a daring finger across the jade skin that you have unknowingly revealed to me. It's softer than the pillow but I'm not surprised.

Yep, walking out and leading a normal life has never been an option as far as I'm concerned. Because even if you are far from caring for me, will never love me the way I wish you did. I can't leave because I "Love you, Zim."


	7. Daddy's Gotta Go To Work

Zim sat on the edge of the gigantic bed that was as usual messy because of a). Their recent smexing or b). Zim's recent fit. The former was currently more likely. He took one look at the taller human male, dressing in his work clothes, magenta eyes narrowing when he realized it was Monday.

Dib tried to run his hands through the messy locks that was his hair before turning to his lover, opening his ar—Zim's finger came up and poked at his forehead to prevent any further advancements. "No." He barked sternly, a scowl on his face. Or at least he intended for it to be a scowl. It was much more like a pout however. A very adorable one at that.

The human blinked at the painful poke, a smirk rising on his face, golden eyes dancing mischievously. The irken was still naked from the earlier gel bath, that familiar countenance of gloom surrounding him. It was obvious he was unhappy as usual about Dib leaving for work. "Come on, Zim. A hug at least? Daddy's gotta go to work." He teased, fighting the finger, trying to raise his overly large head to nip at the vulnerable appendage.

Zim squeaked and yanked his hand back, frowning harder. "No. You're abandoning the almighty Zim again and I refuse to give you any of my superior loving." The human tried to bite back a chuckle, having learned long ago that to laugh at Zim while he was in this mood meant pain.

"'M not abandoning you, Stoopid. Someone has to pay for your Fun dip and Twizzler addiction. And you're too lazy to work. Therefore you should be happy I'm doing this." Zim didn't look convinced, the pout still in place, but when the Dib leaned down and pressed their lips together quickly he didn't bite.

Dib smiled and picked up his shirt from the floor, tugging it down over the alien's naked body. Automatically, Zim raised his arms to accept the gift and popped his head through, antenna stretching. "Can I leave you here and trust you won't blow up the lab again? Or set the kitchen on fire?"

Zim put his hands on his hips, mouth snapping open which would mean a long tedious rant. "That was not Zim! The kitchen was Gir! He had the horrid hot pockets and I—"Dib laid a smacking kiss on the other's forehead which shut him up. It was kind of a stop-button, like putting a blinder over alligator's eyes.

The Irken pouted some more, but his spooch twisted in that way he'd become used to whenever the stinky human boy was around. "I'll be back later." He murmured, lingering a bit, kind of reluctant to leave as well.

Zim ignored the stupid feelings inside. He was mad, Irk Damn it. There was always the urge to lift his face to receive the kiss on his lips. Instead, he tugged, irritated on the blue shirt, seeing the familiar yellow not-so-smiley face. "This shirt is stupid…" That just made the human grin, as he forced Zim's chin up before pressing their mouths together quickly.

"You love it, Space-Boy. Just like me." He whispered, smugly before sweeping from the room, dramatically with his white lab coat furling behind him. Zim growled and flopped back on the bed to try to sleep unsuccessfully, promising vengeance when the Dib-Monkey returned home. Hopefully soon.


	8. Too Perfect? ZaZr MATURE

The darkened depths of the alien's lab felt in ordinarily hot, enough that beads of sweat tickled him as they trailed down his neck, making his already sensitive skin feel even more so. Still, Zim kept walking around Zim, or at least a copy of himself. There had to be a mistake, a flaw as there always seemed to be, but the longer he studied the naked version of himself the more it was obvious that this time he'd succeeded.

Zim's ego swelled, his glowing eyes taking in the perfect expanse of emerald skin. The way it shimmered with sweat and glowed from the lights of his numerous computer screens. Without thinking, he reached out to trail a finger down the clone's chest. It felt the same too. Smooth and soft like fine chocolate but, durable in the biggest danger. A smirk curled the corners of his lips. Really he was a genius.

"Why am I so amazing?" Zim asked aloud, noting the answering grin from the clone. It couldn't speak. Zim had made sure of that. Only one of them would be able to. It had only the knowledge it needed to destroy the human. It needed only to know who its master was. But, in appearance it was exactly him: wonderful.

Zim couldn't help but laugh. The sound was low and devious. It rolled in his chest, echoing in the vast area of his lab. He took a step closer to the clone, hands settling on its chest as his greedy eyes continued to rove over his body. The antenna…yes. Perfect. Long and flexible. Raising a claw, he curled the ends around his finger tip, watching for a reaction, fixedly curious as to what it would be.

He'd touched himself before but never like this. The antenna was very, very sensitive. What a fantastic opportunity to understand how his own body would respond under the same treatment. It would be for science. To see his own weakness through his eyes, safely. Plus…he just looked so amazingly perfect…Zim bit his lip, breathing suddenly hitched and eyes narrowing.

The clone's face flushed a beautiful shade of violet; it spread from the middle of his face to his cheeks. The longer its master played with the tips of the appendages the more the blush increased and the more his eyes darkened to a ruby red.

"Yes…tantalizing." Zim withdrew his hands from the sensitive antenna, moving to stroke down its neck, chest and stomach. Muscles clenched readily, and his clone let out a small breath of air a tiny whine riding the end of his tongue. Which was also an exact match.

Zim bit his lip, remembering what the humans did. The odd ritual of their mouths pressed together. Curiously, he leaned forward and touched their lips, making them one. It was electric, altogether very pleasing. He pulled back, to take in the clone's reaction, before pressing back together spreading his lips with a long, ridged tongue. Zim's eyes nearly rolled back in his head, at the warm taste. It was sweet and at once the clone picked up what to do, twining their tongues together, pressing back. Teeth sliced through soft lips but it was glorious pain.

Zim groaned, claws slipping down the clone's perfect flesh, sliding over perfect muscles and gasping when he felt something press against his palm. Pulling from the clone, saliva strung between them, and he stared down with awe at the ridged appendage protruding from the other's body. Zim licked his lips to rid himself of the annoying string and proceeded to slip a hand over it. His stomach clenched with desire, and a feeling of pure taboo. For science, he repeated, dropping to his knees. The clone moaned and clutched at his master's shoulders just before Zim trailed his mouth over the grooved attachment.

It was just as sweet as his mouth had been and Zim stood up, pressing their lips back together with ferocious intent. He felt the same odd thing spreading the slit skin between his legs, hot wetness made his clothes stick to his flesh. It was too hot in this lab. Too hot for Zim.

As if it was intent on copying it's master's motions it fell to its own knees and tugged at the fabric urgently, pushing it down Zim's knees where it bunched in his boots and then shoving the dress like pink top to above his belly. Zim panted, eyes wide, never intending for it to go this far. But, then the slick mouth of his carbon copy was around his body and Zim couldn't stop the keening cry of desperation. There was a all engulfing heat in the center of his spooch and it kept building and building. With a panicked whine, he pressed the clone away where he tumbled to the cold metal floor, licking his lips.

Zim gasped in wonderful agony when the feeling curled and then unfurled, sending him to the ground next to his clone, where his body jerked with the most wonderful ecstasy in the universe. It was so overwhelming, and Zim couldn't count the colors that flashed before his eyes, as he screamed. Finally, he collapsed to the ground, weak. His forehead cooled against the metal and his lips were parted with heavy breaths.

Perhaps…this clone was too perfect.


	9. Without You ZaDr fluff

The door was there. It was the rather melancholy shade of blue that never ceased to remind him of a certain shirt the exact same color except that shirt had a big, apathetic smiley face on it.

Pointy boots, shiny enough to see your face in, scrapped back and forth across the porch, the sound of the electric fence buzzing in his antenna, even though they were hidden by fake dead skin follicles. A gloved hand squeaked as he raised it to push the doorbell.

At the last second it dropped again, and the alien would groan as if the action pained him. He stomped around the cement steps, muttering to himself, working up the courage. From behind a bush a little, green doggy held up two thumbs in support, making a squeaking noise as if that was reassuring. Stupidly, Zim felt better anyway.

Shaking his head at the insanity, he rubbed his hands together again, glancing around the empty street, fake irises too wide and the magenta was almost in view. Sucking in a deep breath, a finger violently stabbed the doorbell, and an obnoxious ringing noise filled the household.

There was what sounded a loud debate on the inside. His trained antenna picked up the distinct difference between the female sister unit and the hideous boy's lower baritone. However it still had a little squeak to it whenever he was particularly annoyed and spastic.

Finally, there was a loud crash, an aura of doom and a grumble of grudging acceptance before the door swished open and it revealed the slightly disheveled, angered human. Zim hated to admit it for even a second but the moment he saw Dib, an odd relief filled him and he was eating up every detail hungrily.

The teenager's golden, purple rimmed (from lack of sleep of course) eyes widened and with effort he leaned against the door as if trying to look casual which given the tense posture, and flush of anger it was hard to do.

"What do you want, Space-Boy?" Dib had to force the snarl, his lip not even curling the way he wanted it to. If he was being honest with himself, which most of the time was never, he'd been both dreading and anticipating when the alien would give in.

He was an Irken Invader, an elite for crying out loud and still he found it incredibly difficult to meet the boy's eyes, scuffing his shoes over the concrete some more, mouth opening and closing in sync. Why was it so hard? Pride, damn it…

Dib sighed, waiting a few more seconds before his shoulders went lax. He looked pointedly at Zim, crossing his arms. "Does this mean you're sorry?"

Zim took the words and grasped them like a life line. Maybe he didn't have to say it. "Yes." He nodded quickly, finally their eyes collided. As always it affected him. They always had. Groaning, Dib shut the door to his house, so no one would hear them to step down to at least be a little level with Zim.

"Damn it, Zim…it fucking hurt." His black eyebrows furrowed, a little line forming in the usual spot. The Irken watched it happen and felt a teeny bit of regret for being the one to put it there. Still didn't mean he was sorry enough to say the words. "You knew it would too, you little bastard. Now you just come here and expect that I'm just gonna forgive you?" Dib knew most likely that he would end up forgiving the arrogant ass. Didn't mean he couldn't put it off as much as possible.

"I know you'll forgive me. Zim is impossible to stay mad at." True. Well, unless you counted the Tallest. And Tak. And Sizzlor. But, he wasn't going to. All that mattered right now was the Dib-Monkey. The human grit his teeth, and Zim watched it with a bit of fascination, the way the boy's jaw twitched, eating up the information.

"No. No. You know what Zim? I-I'm not going to forgive you this time. You just…went too far and I'm not dealing with you anymore. You can just go find someone who CAN handle the Almighty Zim and all his fucking stupid tendencies."

God, why did it have to hurt? The alien was a failure, a moron who didn't deserve his time. But, oh it hurt. His chest ached with the idea of not tou—no. No more. He turned on his heel, giving Zim his back which wasn't a smart move come to think of it, but he had to make a point and open the door without making an ass of himself.

Plus, at least this way Zim couldn't see the stupid weakling tears forming in his eyes. How was it that for seven years they fought brutally? He'd broken his arms and his right leg, fractured so many bones, been cut open at least twenty four times and NOW he was crying. Ridiculous.

Zim blinked. What? Ending it just like that? No. A hand jerked out and curled around the Dib's pale wrist and yanked backwards. They both nearly fell down the stairs, and would've if it hadn't been for Zim's pak legs, as they dug into the concrete to keep them upright. The human growled, struggling to pull out of Zim's grip, not thinking of how great it felt or how incredible it was to smell the sugar that always seemed to pollute the air around the irken menace.

"Look, eh Dib-Stink…M-Maybe, Zim wasn't right." He released the human but was prepared to tackle him if need be to say what needed to be said. "He was—I was stupid for starting eh argument. And I know Zim has issues b-but you have a lot as well and well I-your head is especially small today."

The teenager slowed his struggles, mouth opening slightly in disbelief. He grabbed Zim's wrist and detached it from his arm with difficulty, taking a step back to breath in non-sweet air. "That. Was the. Stupidest. Apology. Ever." A little flutter of joy still sprung to life in his stomach. Eternal hope.

He bit his bottom lip and glanced down the street, searching for any people who might've seen Zim's extraterrestrial performance with his pak legs. Luckily it seemed devoid of human life. "And flattery won't work." Lies.

"LIES! It was a wonderful apology. Made full of gooey-goo and romantical and such other dookie. I also thought the praise was nice indeed." Zim nodded, full of false confidence that never really seemed to desert him. Only around Dib did it ever seem to fail. "So…uh…is Zim forgiven?"

SO many questions, so many things he could ask the alien. He needed to know why they had to fight in the first place. He wanted to know why they kept going back together. What was it that had him drawn irrevocably to this monster? Dib's eyes fluttered shut, before he opened them again and ran a nail bitten hand through his tangled hair. "Being with you…sucks."

Zim rolled his eyes, crossing his arms to cover the small pang that those words made in his spooch. Wasn't his fault if the human couldn't handle him. Still, some small part was rather…frightened. No. Yes. Okay! Yes he was afraid that the boy wouldn't forgive him and then he'd be alone with no one to talk to about his evil plans, and to laugh with about the other stupid humans, to barely eat and sleep and watch television and videogames and do the weird kissy thing full of germs…no one had ever done any of that with him before. Not even Gir. Thank Irk. But, Dib had. And he's been smiling when he'd done it too. It was…nice to have someone appreciate him for the pure awesome he was.

"But…"Dib, couldn't believe he was doing this. Again. "You-You have a piece of me, damn it and I—I forgive you." A small moment of silence where, not even the crickets dared chirp, before Zim was grinning obnoxiously and stepping forward to receive his reward.

The teen rolled his eyes and wrapped his lanky arms around the tiny form. The alien didn't admit to savoring the embrace, but he dug his claws into the boy's t-shirt fabric.  
>"Told you. No one can stay mad at Zim." Victory was clear in every letter, but Dib didn't mind the arrogant tone. It was natural. Welcome after these days of pain.<p>

"Whatever, Space-Boy. How about you come up to my room and we can play Fallout, okay?" The alien hummed happily, raising his chin to smile in approval. Dib, without thinking, which was how he operated around Zim, rubbed his nose against the spot where the Irken had none and as always it made the scary male purr like a cat, leaning more into the embrace.

"Yes, Yes. The videos and the rooms a—hmm."

"Zim. Missed you, you asshole."

"Yeah…head is still looking small. Don't forget the sodas."


	10. Working Together ZaDr

Rain pelted her, the cool drops slipping beneath the pitiful barrier of the pink, fuzzy hoodie and soaking her to the bone. Her shoes weren't fairing too well either. There was always the possibility that she would end up getting sick but it was worth it. It was always worth it.

Today Gretchen had followed a certain boy as far as from the Skool. Of course that boy had been following another boy who just so happened to be the object of his obsession.

In short, Gretchen was following Dib who was following Zim. She shivered violently, not just from the cold but because that's what always happened when she imagined the two of them. Dib's image was pleasant. She liked to see his face with all it's sharp curves and ferocious golden eyes. Zim however was another story. When she pictured him it was always of the green kid scowling, glaring. And for some reason he had constantly frightened her.

And she could never just picture Dib. It was like a package deal. Kind of like real life. Where one popped up, you knew the other wouldn't be far behind. For many it was a bad omen. Seeing that scythe lock or green skin was a sign that chaos would soon follow.

For Gretchen it meant she could watch from afar her man. Okay, so Dib wasn't her man. Hell, she would be surprised if he even knew her name.

A loud yell echoed off the cement buildings she was ducking around. This part of town had been abandoned a long time ago. Apparently it had been the place where the huge slow moving explosion had taken place. People evacuated further up east rather than try to clean this place up.

That yell was familiar to her. Gretchen would recognize it anywhere. It was Dib. Her feet were already moving, taking her closer to the source. No doubt what had caused the uproar; Zim. That was obvious. What wasn't obvious was if it was life threatening. Sometimes it was.

A drop of rain hit her square in the eye and she flinched but didn't stop running. Now that she had located Dib there was no way Gretchen was leaving. Not without telling him. Today was Valentines day. And every year she gave him as many meat slabs as she could carry into the classroom. She'd become used to him ignoring her. But today he'd looked at her. Actually looked. Seemed to finally notice that she was in existence.

Large amber eyes took in her hair, braces, hands and then the big pile of meat with surprise. Uncomfortably he'd smiled. Then of course he was distracted by the green menace again and the moment was over. Yes, it was small. Yes it probably meant nothing but, Gretchen was desperate. Being in love with Dib was hard sometimes. But, the six years she had been she'd noticed that her man wasn't liked either. And on occasions he'd attempted to be 'normal'. Even gone so far as to attempt to ask a few girls out.

Of course nothing had ever come of it. They'd denied him, much to Gretchen's relief. Now that he at least noticed her, maybe she could tell him she loved him. Maybe she could be his passport to being normal. He could forget Zim and forget fighting and just be with her. Yes, she smiled softly, that would be wonderful.

Screeching around the corner of a building, her ears picked up another grunt and lots of crashing, even more banging. Peeking out from her corner, she finally saw them. Zim was covered in what looked like a giant pink rain coat, but it had been torn to shreds, practically worthless now. He was standing over a lump on the ground. And the lump was growling at the Irken, bleeding from his bottom lip.

"…Call that a hit Space-Boy?" Dib yelled, spitting out a glop of blood to be washed in with the rain. His eyes were hidden by his glasses which were wet and looked to be cracked. Zim responded by hitting him again. The sharp sound of latex gloves hitting wet skin was loud and sounded very, very painful. Gretchen squeaked and covered her mouth.

Dib groaned, his head twisting to the left from the blow. Instead of cursing more and getting angry as she expected…he laughed. And it was a husky laugh, a cruel laugh. "Again!" He spat. Gretchen gasped, clutching her arms in a hug-like fashion. She couldn't let him be hurt again. She needed to stop this and tell Dib about her love for him. Maybe she could scare Zim away and then once that was done, She could hold Dib in her arms and coo words of comfort at him. She could nurse him back to health and they might share a romantic kiss in the rain.

Another audible blow. The purple haired girl flinched and peeked out from behind the building again, feeling bad that she hadn't stopped that one.

"How was that, Dib-Brain?" She barely heard the green kid hiss, as he stood over Dib's legs and kneeled so that their faces were very, very close. "Painful enough yet? Zim could use that brick over there." A hand gestured toward said brick. "But you might just end up breaking it with that big head of yours."

Dib scowled, not seeming to be deterred by the closeness and instead he seemed to relish it, bask in it. No. That couldn't be right. Brows furrowing she decided now would be the time to take action. Jumping out from behind her hide out, she yelled the boy's name. "Dib!"

Both of them froze. Her man peeked out from behind Zim's legs seemingly confused and then alarmingly happy. Zim it seemed was not. He'd spun on his heel to stare at her as she darted over to them. "Dib! I need to tell you something." Brushing a strand of hair out of her face, she clasped her hands, suddenly realizing how awkward this was. Especially with Zim here.

"Um…Hi. Uh…"Dib's face scrunched up, nose wrinkling cutely before it cleared. "Gretchen. What's up? Did I uh, leave my pencil in math again?" Oh yeah. That had been the last time they'd interacted in any way before today.

"N-No. Um…Can I talk to you?" Pause. "Alone?" She pointedly looked at Zim before his death glare had her quickly looking back at the street. Damn it, he was scary.

The green kid took a step forward and crossed his arms. "No. No you may not speak with him alone. Zim has rights to be here in this filthy street as much as you do. Say whatever you need to say." He waved his arm about nonchalantly. "I do not care what YOU have to say to the Dib-Pig."

"U-uh…Okay." She squeaked. Dib glanced cautiously at Zim, as if checking to be sure he wasn't going to try anything before standing up with much effort, considering his jeans were soaked. He waddled his way over to Gretchen, running a hand through his hair on the way.

"So, uh, what is it?" He asked. Suddenly her mind went blank and all she could think about was the fact that Zim and Dib stood exactly the same way. Their shoulders were slightly pulled back, chins up a bit, eyes half way open/half shut in an almost permanent suspicious look. And even their feet. The left one out farther than the right in a make shift fighting stance.

"…Ummm..I just…I just..."Oh just spit it out, Gretchen. "I love you." Wincing, the girl hugged herself again. The way she'd said it. It came out so high pitched. It had been so…almost reverent. Obsessive sounding. It reminded her of that Keef kid. He'd been an outcast, even in her opinion. Obviously the child had been insane. He had to be in order to like Zim.

Gretchen's eyes stayed glued to the street. It was safer this way. Less being able to see their expressions. It was too silent and so she peaked through her eyelashes and for a split second thought she saw something pass between the two enemies. It was only a glance. Only the meeting of eyes, no voices or body movements. But, it almost felt like…a message.

But then it was gone and Zim was walking towards them, hands on his hips, moving them in a way that most girls at our skool couldn't pull off. She briefly wondered what he was going to do and then when the weirdo didn't stop her eyes widened. He got right up in her face and hissed. "You love him?"

Gretchen squeaked and nodded, albeit slowly. Zim scoffed at her, turning away and walking right next to Dib. "You can't love him, Pitiful earth girl. He's too…skinny and annoying. Plus look at his head." Dib frowned at Zim. "It's huge."

"I-I don't mind." Gretchen replied honestly. His head had never occurred to her before. It seemed perfectly shaped in her opinion. Another look between enemies. "Look, Dib…I-I really do love you. I would treat you good. Be nice to you. I would help you be normal…and we could be a real couple." She tugged lightly on her hoodie strings. "We could hold hands and…maybe even kiss."

The frown on Dib's face grew deeper and for a few seconds she thought she said the wrong thing but then it changed into a grin. A very….Her brows furrowed…sadistic grin. That was the kind of smile she saw on his face before throwing a water balloon at Zim or when he did anything to the freak really.

"Look, Gretchen. You're a nice girl. I bet you are." Dib raised his chin, and brushed a strand of black hair out of face in a way that could only be called flamboyant, flicking his wrist just…so. "But, you are out of your league. I don't care if you can make me normal. I don't want to be normal anymore…and.." Dib wrapped both of his arms around his enemy's waist and ripped the green kid to him, their bodies flush in the pouring rain. "Around here…we don't kiss with our lips—"

Zim was essentially hanging off of the paranormal investigator, smirking at her. She felt numb and when the green kid twirled his claws into Dib's hair she wanted to die. "We bite." The freak yanked Dib's head down to proceed to bite into his lips. They might have been 'biting' but it was more than that. It was the epitome of passion and hatred and lust. It was like seeing all the years of their battle in one embrace.

Her stomach rolled and when a drop of blood dripped from one of their mouths Gretchen almost heaved up the lunch she'd had a few hours ago. And still they 'bit' and kissed and Dib groaned again, his hands having moved from Zim's waist to his butt. The big hands kneaded and kept pushing their wet bodies together.

By that time Gretchen was running. The puddles filled her shoes with dirty water and it was hard to distinguish rain from her tears. Dib was gay. Dib was gay for the freakiest kid in all of town. Dib liked his enemy.

And Gretchen had no one and she didn't think she ever would. Not when kisses suddenly got passed over by biting. Not when biting was preferred over kissing. She almost fell over the creepy little dog that lived around their neighborhood but landed thankfully without incident in the grass of their park.

There she sobbed until the rain stopped. Gretchen finally realized something that she should've realized a long, long time ago; Zim was biting and Gretchen was kissing. Dib preferred the latter and that was never going to change.


	11. Hospital Drabble

No one in the hospital suspected that the kid hovering around the patient's bed was an alien. They didn't think he wanted to destroy the world or that he had been the one to put their patient in the stiff, white bed. All they saw was a worried friend and they left him alone to 'relax' and 'come to terms' with Dib's accident.

Zim needed no such thing but it passed as an easy excuse so he said nothing to the contrary. The fake concerned smile was instantly replaced with a scowl as the kindly nurse exited. Turning on his heel, Zim approached the unconscious human, noticing without much consciousness the oddly colored bruises and how pale Dib's skin was.

And as it had over a week ago when the shot had fired and brought the annoying beast to his knees…Zim felt a tiny, itty bitty twinge of what he could now recognize as guilt. And that was unacceptable.

Zim forced his face into a cocky grin even if the Dib-Stink couldn't see it. "I always knew you were pathetic, Dib-Worm." He sniffed rather arrogantly and watched with eager eyes for any sign of reaction to the words. "I mean ONE lazer blast. You're so WEAK." Zim's eyes were wide and his smile even wider as he leaned in to scan the human's features. Not so much as a twitch.

He slumped back, feeling that annoying twinge again. Stupid, stupid annoying guilt. It had no place in his squeedely spooch. Disguised violet eyes roved the room in search of a distraction. He needed to stop thinking about what it would be like if Dib never woke up to fight him again. An idea popped into his brain and the grin was back, as devious as ever.

A gloved hand reached out and removed the annoying mask pressed over the Dib-Monkey's mouth. Tossing it aside, his thumb went over the teenager's bottom lip, "You're so right, Zim. And So cool and ingenious." Zim lowered his voice considerably, trying to mimic the stink brains way of speaking.

He felt a little thrill just imagining Dib saying any of these things. Strangely though it didn't feel as good as when he called him stuff like 'Space Boy' and 'Big Lizard'. "I KNOW! Zim IS So Amazing!" Pfft. Obviously.

"And my head's so big!" Zim wanted to snicker but kept it inside. He moved his thumb again, this time feeling just a bit more…slow. Why was it like his whole world was off kilter? "Cheer up Zim. You're too AMAZING to be bummed." The Dib-Fake said.

Zim let his hand drop, turning to look out the window, away from the pitiful human who had refused to awaken. Away from his past and away from the guilt that still ate at him. "I know." So why didn't the Almighty Zim suddenly feel so amazing?


	12. Denial RaPr

"So, I've known you for what? A thousand years?"

"438 actually. "

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"Shut your blow hole and let me speak. I am Tallest damn it."

"You're A Tallest. Not THE."

"Red…"

"Fine, fine. Shutting my hole of blowing."

"…Gonna pretend like that wasn't the most suggestive thing you've ever said before."

"Oh, shut it. Now what did you want to say? Something about knowing me for a long, long time and possibly remarking upon some sort of emotional nonsense."

"Yes."

"Damn, I hate when I'm right."

"You lie, Red. You love it."

"Maybe. But, I hate being right about you. You complicate things, Pur."

"Anyway, before I beat the jelly out of your overly massive ego, I was just gonna say that you and me…well, we aren't just…co ruler's are we?"

"Pfft. Why would you ever ask that Purple? That's that gibberish babble. You're spending too much time with those rebel Irkens."

"…Red. Look at me."

"What about you?"

"I'm your Jemna."

"PURPLE! That's—That's not something you just go around saying, Irk Damn it! That word…this…thing…ugh…and no. No Pur. Just no. We're co rulers. Acquaintances. Companions. Nothing more."

"…We're in the same bed."

"That means nothing."

"We've slept in the same bed since…the war against the Vogons."

"Not that long ag—"

"Two hundred years ago, Red."

"Uh, well. That's uh, normal."

"Mmhmm. What about the fact that we shower together? You like to wash my antenna."

"Habit."

"We spend every single hour of the day together and when we don't it feels like an amputation."

"The job requires it and I don't like change. Who does? Not anyone I know, Pur."

"Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the rotation and you're watching me."

"I drift off an-and don't realize I'm staring at you."

"…When you kissed me everything….stood still. You shut down and relaxed. The whole universe was suddenly in pure chaos and all the suns exploded. You were so weak kneed I had to hold you up. It was only for a second but long enough to make us both crave more. Like doughnuts but weird and with lips."

"…"

"Face it, Red. I'm your Jemna."

"…I-I…Purple…"

"Shut up, moron. You're mine too. And I'd never have anyone else."

"Good. Cause no one else can."


	13. Human Slaves

"Have I ever told you that you're a sadistic bastard?" Dib hissed, though he sounded to himself, muffled. The blood was rushing to his head. Maybe that was because he was hanging upside down.

"Yes. Many times. But, tell me again." Red cooed, eyes the same color as his name, burning in setback sockets, surrounded by ivy skin. The cold metal wires that protruded from his PAK were wrapped unceremoniously around his slave. They tightened considerably when Dib growled.

"Fine. You're a sadistic bastard who should shoot himself out of the air loc—"

The Tallest tightened the wires again, yanking the pathetic human closer, closer still until his breath brushed over Dib's face. The human shuddered and his eyelids fluttered shut, lips parting. "A-air lock." He finished breathlessly.

Almighty Tallest Red chuckled deviously, admiring the pale, slightly scarred skin of his servant. Only the tallest Irkens kept human slaves. And Red had gotten the best of them all.


	14. Like Fire

They brought the smartest Vort Scientists from the prison to work on the development of planet 'Earth'. Honestly, 777 didn't really mind. He was out of that freaking cell and—

"Excuse me?" The Vortian whirled on his spindly nubs that they called feet, to face someone who was taller than him, who hair was like fire. Seven lifted his goggles from his eyes and stared. "Do you know where these," The fire-head raised his arms and showed the scientist all the materials. "are supposed to go?"

Seven blinked before nodding. This was a human, then. Of course he'd seen them before, but only a few and none of them had hair on their head that looked like fire. Or tiny little brown dots all over their face, or such giant, green eyes. "Over here." He pointed at the desk in front of him.

"My names Keef. You're—"

"777." The Vortian responded quickly, holding out his hand to shake, a gesture he'd picked up from the Dib-Human. He didn't know why he was so eager to make this human like him. He was new and different and new things were Seven's favorite thing to discover, to study. Keef's smile lit up the room.


	15. Mission Impossible

I was trying to sleep. Key word: Trying. It wasn't that I had insomnia it was just that there was so much going on and I wanted to think about it ALL. Or was that insomnia? I would have to look it up….See! Another thing to do. It was a never ending list beginning with exposing a certain green skinned moron and ending with doing the laund…what the hell was that noise?

The longer I lay in bed listening to it, the more I seemed to be able to understand what it was. It was coming from outside and…it was the Mission Impossible theme song? Except—Zim. My face fell into it's default exasperated expression as I crawled across my bed and towards the window, opening it up with some difficultly and peering out into the night, at my front yard.

Now that the window was open I could hear it much clearer. " Zim. Zim. Zim. Zim .Zim. " The alien was half yelling, half whispering his own name to the tune of Mission Impossible and sneaking through my house's defense mechanisms. Yeah right.

"Zim!" I yelled in a hushed voice. Don't want to wake up my neighbors or God Forbid, Gaz. "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep!" The Irken either didn't hear me or he was in his own little world, or was purposefully ignoring me. Any of the three were probable. I sighed and rolled my eyes, reaching for my glasses on my bedside table and slipping them on to get a better look at Zim.

He was sneaking along the inner wall of my yard, probably reading himself to do a dramatic jump and dodge the electric fences. Only…

"Hey, Zim watch out for the—" Too late. "Garden Hose." It wasn't even like it was alive and trying to kill trespassers either. Dib had forgotten to roll it up after watering Dad's garden. I winced and watched the irken trip over it, falling to the ground with a dull thud that was barely uh, what was that word? Um. Well, whatever I could barely hear it.

I figured Zim would get right back up again and either run away or he would get right back up again. Neither happened in the minute I stared out my window. Was he dead? Or just knocked out? That seemed more logical. Excited, I hopped down my stairs and escaped through my front door, shuffling across my lawn and staring down at the immobile Zim.

"Uh. Zim are you…" Nothing. I looked around and spotted the best thing ever; A long stick. After picking it up I used it in the way that sticks were meant to be used. I poked the Irken in the face. "Hey. Hey, Zim. Hey."

Finally, said alien made a noise that was half way between an enraged gorilla and a cat thrown in water before going limp again. Wow. Falling must've really done something to him. Or….Zim was just a moron. Which was just as likely. I had two options. Well three I guess. Poke the crap out of Zim and see what happened, go get my camera and take some really good if albeit boring pictures or go back to bed.

I yawned and I knew my body was going for the sleep thing. My hands itched to poke him more but, my paranormal brain demanded pictures.

I tensed to race back up to my room to grab said camera only to realize belatedly that my latest camera had been eaten by an acid monster. Or…was that the one before this one? Which time had it exploded?

Sighing, I dropped the stick, suddenly feeling kind of depressed. The universe just hated cameras didn't it? Maybe I had broken a mirror when I was born or something, and then a black cat had walked by. Shaking my head I turned to go back inside.

"Good night, Zim. Roll up the hose if you have time."


	16. Proper Nupitals

The minster, a balding man with a bible in one hand and his other one clenched in a fist of uncertainty. He had preformed over a thousand weddings in his forty years. Each one unique but, always there had been a constant; the vows. Clean and binding. All encompassing and filled with respect, promise and love.

"Are you finished being a moron?" Out of the corner of his eye, there was a flash of green and black. "Too complicated for you? Or can we get this over with?"

"Oh shut it, Zim. Give the man some respect…" The much too young looking boy grumbled. "If you're even capable."

"Zim is SO capable of respecting the bald guy!" A finger was thrown his direction, nearly taking out his left eye. "I'll show yo—"

"That's really not nessacary." The Minister proclaimed. "But, um…are you absolutely certain that this…." Two brown eyes flew to the lines in the book which had been scribbled on, words rewritten all over the page, and then he looked back at the couple. "what you really want me to say?"

The green one growled and suddenly his collar was in the maniac's grip, his toes hardly touching the ground anymore. "Are you questioning ZIM?!" Frantically his mind tried to work on a solution, a proper response to such a question.

The other one yanked Zim backwards, forcing him to release the minister. "Will you stop it, You moron?! Let's just get this done so I can take you home and make sure that Gir isn't eating our Dinner." Large lensed gold eyes rolled. "Sorry about him."

Zim grumbled, crossing his arms. "Do not apologize for me, Dib-Thing."

Dib shook his head, finally responding to the Minister's question. "Yes. This is what we want." The old man let out a shutter breath, feeling the urge to drink like he had so long ago.

"I-If you insist." His fist went to his mouth, as he cleared his throat in an ugly sounding noise. "Let's begin then…"

The chapel was silent. Probably because it was empty, save for the three of them and when the minister began to speak it reverberated through the large building the way it had over a thousand times before, with the same amount of people at the front, exchanging words of devotion and love…only this time it was different.

No wedding had ever been like this before. None would be like it ever again.

"Do you, Dib WhateverYourNameis, take this man, Zim Thisisanormallastname, to be your husband; do you promise to be to him a possessive and loyal husband, to challenge and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Dib's eyes grew a darker amber, nearly black in the dim church lights. "I do." The irken's smile was practically evil. No...it WAS evil.

"Zim Thisisanormallastname will you have this man to be your husband to live together? Will you take him, placate him, ravage and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

The green male's entire demeanor was stiff, completely overpowering. His breathing was too fast and from this spot he could see the Dib's pupil's dilating. "Zim will."

The minister could see the heat, the intensity between the two guys and it made him very uncomfortable. "You may, now um seal your marriage with a kiss."

Before he'd even finished his sentence, Zim's claws were digging into the human's skull, dragging him forward for an open mouthed kiss that lasted several minutes. The Minister shook his head and edged away as much as possible. When one of them drew away he could see the long string of saliva that still connected them.

Dib smiled. "I hate you."

Zim wiped his mouth and yanked away, striding down the isle. "The hatred is returned, Stink-Brain. Let's go home now." The human looked at the Minister and shrugged as if to say, 'Yep, that's mine' before quickly following along behind.

The doors shut closed with a final sounding click and the old man felt as if now he'd seen everything there was to be seen.

"I need to retire."


	17. Side Effect

He found the human standing in the back of the ship where nobody went, because it was cold and dark. But, there was Dib. Lard Nar slunk into the room, and just watched his mate watch the stars. From here they could see the entirety of the Milky Way.

Of course Lard Nar was used to it…but, Dib wasn't. He stood with his hands behind his back, straight and tall like the solider and captain that he was. "Are you just going to stand there the whole night?" Nar jumped a bit before smiling. He hopped forward, until they were side by side.

"Didn't want to interrupt you. You were being intense." Dib chuckled and finally peeled his gaze away from the floor to ceiling windows to look back at the Vortian.

"That's a side effect of being human." Said human intertwined their fingers. "Is everything okay out there?"

"Yeah." Nar assured, tightening the grip. "Noticed you were gone and knew you'd be back here…what about you? Everything okay?"

His human looked down at him before nodding just slightly. Together they stared out at the vastness of space, Dib's old home planet tucked between clusters of stars.

Together they held on because without the person standing beside them they wouldn't be here, wouldn't be alive. They may not always be okay…but, they would at least have each other.


	18. The Dreams 'Lullabye'

He hadn't slept in four days. Caffeine was running through his veins, golden eyes bloodshot as they stared blearily at the computer screen. Words processed slowly. Thought went even slower. The whole of his knowledge felt like sludge as it struggled up hill.

Dib fought and failed to suppress a yawn that brought tears streaking down his face. He rubbed at them, only half-irritated. A quick glance at the clock on the corner of his screen showed that it was 2:00 am. His eyelids felt so heavy and they began to droop…

With a jerk, the teen shook his head violently and sat up straighter.

Can't sleep. Can't sleep.

Dib shoved all thoughts of soft, warm blankets and cushiony mattresses from his mind in order to better focus on the essay he was reading about Strange Hairy Creatures in the Andes. On any other night it might've been fascinating…now, Dib was forcing himself to give a damn.

Strange how hard it was to care when you were this sleepy…But, he couldn't. Not now. Not ever again. But, they were out of Caffeine patches and Dib has exhausted the supply of chocolate covered coffee beans and drank all the soda. Gaz was going to be pissed.

Even that didn't scare him right now. Not when there was an even greater risk. His dignity. His self confidence. The moral righteousness of the savior defending his planet against..Against..

Oh God. He had even started to bore himself. Dib closed his eyes for half a second, to blink. His lashes were so heavy. Lids made of lead. The sweet embrace of unconsciousness was looming.

He only had one more thought before he gave in; I hope I'm too tired to dream.__

_Hot flashes of ruby red. Hot poker. Fire that was licking him from the inside out. Eating out his heart and brain and destroying everything it deemed good and pure. Those eyes ate him alive._

_That mouth curled up into a scythe blade. It screamed vengeance and volumes of desire._

_Each tooth was made of pure sugar. The dissolving bones of its enemies. And there, crimson blood dripped from the corner, transforming into a serpentine tounge that's trailing its way up his stomach._

_Green skin. It glows in the dark. And it is dark here in this world. The entire universe has been destroyed. All the stars have been vacuumed up and placed inside this monster's every single pore. It illuminates the binds that have Dib; the vast web of lies, insanity, cruelty, denial._

_Sharp blades slice across his skin, cutting him open. Blood doesn't fall. But, moans and heavy breathing do from the teen's lips. And he's begging. Not for freedom. Not for mercy or for death as he should be. But, more. More of it._

_He's greedy. The irken's scythe like smirk is all that responds._

_Then an explosion. The tension dissolved. As Dib lets himself be devoured by this demon from the stars, by this spider on his own planet. He's torn to shreds, to ribbons that are tied into perfect bows around plans for universal conquest and the destruction of all humans._

_The teen is caught up in the web that he'd let the monster weave around him, writhing in the sticky, sticky strings. Sweating in the dark, drops that appear and drip and sparkle in the irken's star light._

_There's the laughter. On cue. It's obnoxious. Demented. It's Zim. One last final chuckle, the glint of ruby red and Dib's being eaten by a thousand million furry holes. Black holes and holes in the place where a memory would be. Should be. But, isn't anymore._

_The web tightens around him, Zim's skin and eyes and smile and that laughter…the tension is unbearable, he's soohgodp-pleasereleasemeyeszimyes!_

_Dib is destroyed. Flying apart at the seams with the Irken's smooth words ringing in his ears. _

The teen starts up from the place where he'd fallen onto the floor, sweating and feeling too sticky; too wrong…he feels dirty and bites his tounge so hard that it begins to bleed. The bitter, copper taste brings him to finally move.

Dib shuffled to the bathroom, cleans up by throwing himself into the coldest shower ever. It practically comes out of the spout in ice cubes. New pajamas are applied before he finally flops down in his unused bed.

He tells himself that it's normal. Teenage boys have these problems. They have no control over it.

He tells himself that since that's over it most likely won't happen again that night.

He tells himself to get to sleep.

Dib stares at the ceiling until the sun begins to seep in through the small cracks in his blinds.


	19. Already An Invader

"You're doing it again aren't you?" Tenn's voice floated from the telecom into the cold vessel, touching the chilled female who until that moment had sat frozen in her chair. The other irken's voice shook her.

"Doing what again?" Tak replied, sitting up straighter and looking around her ship which was a disaster. Zim had ruined everything. Taken her plan, her life and destroyed it once again.

"Obsessing over being an Invader." Tenn's pink eyes showed kindness despite her cold exterior. Concern colored her words. "You know you only have to wait a few more years. Why are you doing this to—"

"Will you shut up?! You're already an Invader, you have no right to question my methods!" Anger boiled up in the irken's blood, a acid that always seemed to be there, lurking below the surface of everything. Tenn went silent, taking a deep breath and waiting until she was sure that Tak was done.

"I know. I know that you want this. I know you want this more than anything in the entire Universe. I grew up with you remember? We wanted to do this together…And we still can, Tak. A few more years, a bit of training…"

Silence. "Come home. Come back to Irk. I can help you. We can work together like we've always done…" Tak breathed into the silence, seeing her breath puff up around her eyes. Memories and visions of the last time she'd seen Tenn, when they'd been so young and so close that several times they'd had to separate them. This was their longest one so far…and it felt colder than her ship.

_"Please._" Tak set coordinates to Irk.


	20. Beautiful

Dib never really paid attention to how he looked. Brushed his teeth, combed his hair and the like but, there was no huge routine he went through and he had no time, nor a strong desire to stare at himself in the mirror. As it was he knew he had his father's eyes and nose and well, pretty much everything because he was a clone after all.

And Dib never heard the murmurs behind his back, the _'he's so cute. Dude, if only he weren't so freaking nuts.' _Or the_, 'I'd ask him out, maybe if he wasn't so obsessed with all that weird junk.'_

Not that the young detective ever really paid attention to comments from his skool mates. In fact, he'd long since give up on listening to them, or taking anything they said at face value.

But, the thing was that Dib looked exactly like his father. From the wide and searching honey colored eyes to his lanky, noodle thin frame that could take a whole feast in and come out looking as if he hadn't eaten at all.

The Professor was a handsome fellow, not that anyone had ever really seen his face, hidden as it was behind goggles and a high collar.

Only they were as different a night and day. Dib was different because he had something about him. Was it his pale, never really seen sunlight skin, or the flushed lips?

It was him. The determination, like a soldier. Intelligence that he wore like his trench coat. An abject curiosity that seemed to widen every day. Dib was ethereal in that he surrounded himself with mysteries, things that genuinely fascinated him.

Dib was beautiful and he never noticed it for a second.


	21. Potential

Humans were not the most revolting things in the universe. Tak had seen much, much worse.

But, Gaz…she was different. An exception. Not just her physical appearance, even though she could appreciate the human's smooth skin and her strong body. But, it was more than even that.

Gaz was fierce. Ruthless and merciless to her core. A gloom of dominance surrounded her like a shroud. Gaz was a soldier, an irken born into the wrong body. A goddess of war waiting for her full potential to be unlocked.

Tak's claws nearly touched the human's face, but only nearly. She didn't dare. Not after their first meeting. Not now that she was making some progress. Gaz's lips curled upward, a small snarl but there was no movement to attack her.

"What are you doing?" The human asked, squinting at some place behind Tak's shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Gaz. I'm merely unlocking your potential…"


	22. Sometimes

_Zim was my worst enemy. At least part of the time._

They grappled in the street, out of breath and out of patience. The sun was going down and the old lights flickering on over head. Flesh hit flesh, claws tore into clothes and the fight continued. What was it about? Many things that neither of them could remember at the moment. All they knew was hatred and revenge. They would fight until one of them gave in.

Hissed words of promised pain and the long standing feud never wavered for a second. Dib threw a punch and it hit green skin. Zim tried to duck and failed but, he came back with sharp teeth and talons. Blood would be spilt, yells echoed into the night.

_Sometimes he was my friend._

Was it okay to laugh? Dib didn't know but, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Zim's face was just so ridiculous. The alien looked confused for a moment, pulling the dead chicken off his head and staring down at it and then back up at the giggling human. It was…crazy.

Part of him wanted to be offended and throw the deceased fowl at the boy but, then a whole bubble of hilarity rose up inside of him and suddenly he was laughing too. There they were, two different species and fighting for different things but they were still laughing. About how stupid this whole thing was. About a dead chicken of all things. It made no sense and yet, they didn't stop for about twenty minutes.

_And sometimes…_

Too close. Always too close. Never close enough. Zim's claws curled around the boy's collar and brought him down until their faces were millimeters away. And Dib let out a sound that was animalistic, yanking the alien nearer until their whole bodies touched.

Zim's lips curled down at the corners, confused as always and Dib felt afraid of what this was but, it didn't stop him from covering Zim's mouth with his own. It didn't stop them from grabbing, clawing, biting and begging for more.

_Yeah. Sometimes._


	23. Sunshine

**KeefxDib**

No one was ever nice to him. No one but, Keef who was probably the nicest person in the entire fucking world. And there was something really addicting about having someone smile at you, who was glad to see you, who actually wanted to be around you.

Maybe that was why Dib found himself inside of his highskool's janitor closet, pressed against the wall with Keef's tounge down his mouth. It wasn't the smartest thing he'd ever done in his entire life. That was obvious. And without a doubt he'd later regret every second but, for now…

His nail bitten fingers dove into red curls, keeping that boy close, because he was like sunshine and Dib was so unused to even a beam of light, blinking and squinting at the brightness.


	24. They Kissed

They kissed. And there wasn't fireworks as Dib had been led to believe there would be. It wasn't heart stopping, mind numbing or breath taking. It was a clumsy press of lips to lips that happened in a moment of insanity. It didn't feel like fate or like he was going against everything he'd ever learned.

When Dib kissed Zim for those few seconds, it felt like he was kissing Zim. It was everything they'd ever been; awkward, stubborn and full of feeling. For a few seconds, they weren't fighting, there wasn't any yelling or rivalry. It was just…them. Stripped of every barrier, vulnerable and angry.

Eleven years of accumulation. Eleven years where all that had mattered was war. For eleven seconds all that mattered was them; Stupid emotions that had risen from the deep, dark confines of Dib's mind, twisting everything and making it so god damn confusing.

Zim's lips weren't soft. They weren't harsh either. Smooth like a stone that had been rushed over by water for a hundred years.

Nothing else happened they didn't touch but for their mouths, standing apart on their invisible sides with that invisible wall between them, cracking and shattering the longer this went on. And in those few seconds it had been damaged irreversibly.

Were you supposed to be lost in a fog? Heated and clutching someone? Losing yourself? Dib wondered if something was wrong with him because he knew what he was doing and could feel everything like a searing burn. It was all too much, too intense and a thrill, a spark that was always there churned low in his blood.

Eleven seconds and Zim was the one to step away, maroon eyes wild and filled with questions, finding no answers. Dib knew the answers. Or at least most of them. Not that he would tell the alien. A smirk curled up his mouth, answering the confusion.

This was another game, something else to fight about. A challenge that Dib had only issued because Zim had done so much to lead them here. It was all his fault. The human shoved his hands into his pockets and turned on his heels to keep walking down the street.

"Coming, Space-Boy?" From behind him he heard a pretentious sniff, followed by hard steps against the concrete quickly gaining.

So, what if they'd kissed? There was a first time for everything and Dib figured he might as well get this one out of the way.


	25. Oh

Alternately titled: A midnight ZaDr makeout drabble.

—

The sparks of gold and threads of amber were closer than they'd ever been before. Zim stared into confused eyes, feeling just as confused and yet, more certain than he'd ever been in a hundred years. Almost as certain as he had been about being an Invader.

Dib was frozen, watching Zim watch him, unable to truly comprehend what was happening. Even as Zim leaned forward a bit more, having to tilt his head to reach, even as thin ivy lips touched his, he was confused.

It lasted a second. Maybe less. But, it felt like a thousand years. They both kept their eyes open, wary and paranoid. Zim pulled away, ignoring how his arms were shaking, how breathing was a bit difficult to check the human's expression. It was indecipherable.

"D-did you just…?" Dib started, baffled, a bit scared, and unable to comprehend that Zim had just…

Zim's brown furrowed. He was frustrated that the human was so slow. He leaned forward once more and misstepped, not pressing hard enough, so that their lips merely brushed. A zap of…something, ran down Dib's spine and a gigantic crack pierced his reality.

"Oh." He breathed, understanding dawning on his face. He grabbed the irken around the waist and lifted him so that their faces were even, and kissed Zim. He kissed him in the way he had never known he wanted to; desperate, hungry, and needy and giddily. This was the repressed dreams, the stored thought and forbidden images. This was nearly thirteen years of battles of strength and wit, condensed into friendship, camaraderie. This was all of that collapsing in on itself and exploding into a million pieces, reforming to create something new.

Dib sucked on his bottom lip. They bit and teased. They inhaled the air from separate lungs and mumbled words that sounded an awful lot like begging, mingled with an argument for the sake of argument. They devoured the years, swallowed their passions, falling forward into molten heat that was actually Dib's bedroom floor. They kissed like it was the last time even though it was their first.

Zim was addicted to the sensation, that melted in his veins. So sweet and it made him feel like he was aflame. Dib's lips on his mouth, throat, chin, eyelids, jaw. Dib's tongue twisted around his own, Dib's tongue felt so funny. Dib's hands everywhere, his arms, legs, under his tunic.

The heat built and built until he felt like he would explode. The addiction was fed fuel more and more by the second, until Zim was sure that it would kill him to pull away.

When reality returned they were intertwined on the human's bedroom floor, panting heavily with a string of saliva connecting their upper lips. This time Zim was the one who breathed the word.

"Oh."

Dib smirked up at his ceiling. "Yeah."


	26. A little bit worried

The dust motes fell and his room was stuffy. Dib knew he should get up and open a window but, that would require moving. Something that he wasn't sure was possible right now. The blood had dried several hours ago but, it still hurt. He licked his lips and tasted it there too. Dib thought about the reason behind his current state of injury. They'd been hunting something. A wiccan who had betrayed her sisters, who had used her magic for evil. And Zim had gotten in the way, he'd been stupid and reckless like always. Dib knew the witch could easily kill the idiot. She was powerful.

And instead of being smart, instead of throwing something at her or using a spell against her, he'd thrown himself in front of Zim and ended up broken and bleeding. He remembered spots of colors in front of his eyes and the irken's shocked face, he distant calls for help from the other wiccans. Dib remembered Zim doing something weird; of six, shaking claws holding his face in his hands. And just before Dib blacked out he remembered the word 'please'. In English, in irken whispered over and over again.

He groaned as the door to his room opened. Zim walked in, looking pale and fearful. He was mumbling to himself but, as he saw Dib his expression changed to relief. "You. You're alive." That relief was quickly replaced by anger, as he rushed to the bed and clutched at the boy's bloody shirt.

"Wh-what happened?" Dib wondered, through a mouth that felt filled with cotton.

"That stupid witch cursed you to bleed from every orifice. But, a few of those other ones came and saved you or something. But, you lost a lot of blood. It was everywhere, Dib." The human tried to swallowed but failed. Mouth so dry. Zim's uniform was caked with blood._his_ blood.

"Oh." No wonder he felt so stiff and dizzy. Zim's claws were still clutching his tshirt. Dib looked up at the irken and saw the haunted fear in his eyes. Zim had never done well with blood. But, he'd stayed beside him despite that. A warmth filled his chest and how sick was that?

"Thanks…" Dib sniffed, raising a hand that felt too heavy from his side and place it over the alien's.

That seemed to shake Zim from his position. His eyes narrowed and he pulled away, wrapping his arms around himself unconsciously. "Yeah. Well. Don't do it again. It was gross."

"I will try not to ever bleed again." He replied sarcastically.

"Yeah." Zim said distantly, obviously not getting the sarcasm. Dib didn't think that irkens understood what it was. "Good."

Dib sighed and sat up, slowly, instantly getting a roaring headache that had been lying in wait. He groaned and shut his eyes. Two hands shoved him back down and ran over him anxiously. Dib looked up to see Zim, eyes wide with fear, breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Zim. It's just a he—"

"The witches said you might randomly start bleeding again. Do you feel like you might start bleeding again?"

"No. It's just a hea-"

"Because if you do, I might have to kill you or go get them again."

"Zim! Calm down." He reached up and grabbed the alien's head. "I'm fine. It's just a headache. You're freaking out."

Zim froze at the touch, realizing he really was kind of freaking out and blinked a few times before shaking himself. "No, I'm not. Silly. I'm just a bit concerned about this whole bleeding from every orifice thing. It's kind of bad."

Dib let his hands drop to his side. "I know. I'm fine now though. You can relax." He watched as Zim tried to calm himself down, wringing his hands and looking quite anxious. He would have a panic attack if Dib let this go on. Odds are he already had had one while Dib was unconscious. Despite the horrible headache, Dib sat up again and grunted, reaching out towards Zim.

"Hey. Come here, genius."

Zim looked over at the human, who was still covered in blood despite his best efforts to clean some of it off of him, and then down at his own shaky hands. Silly. He turned on his heel and wobbled towards Dib, falling into his outstretched arms. Zim blankly stared at the bloody, ambivalent emote on his tshirt and reached up to curl his claws into the fabric.

Dib wrapped his arms around the alien and sighed at how much he was shivering. "You did good. You saved me…and…" He laid his chin on his irken's head. He wanted to say something else. Something that he'd been trying to say for nearly a year now.

_'I love you. You're pathetic and stupid and sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to bash your head in with a blunt object but, I never do because I look over and remember that this war between us is over and instead I end up kissing you. You say you sometimes feel the same way but, I trust you despite all of that. I trust you to have my back and to never do anything right. I trust you to fuck up on a daily basis and to defend me against all odds. I know I would die without you and I want to die because of you and for you.' _

"I…we're both fucked up." Dib said as a substitute. "And it works."


	27. Burning the System

warning: it's a rushed, impromtu zadr smuty/fluff fic so ye have been warned

* * *

><p>Despite what almost everyone in the universe thought, Irkens weren't incapable of sex. Yes, they'd deemed it mostly un-necessary and were even taught fairly young that it wasn't something they should do. It invited useless emotions and sensations but, the taller irkens, the richer and the more curious ones had no problem experimenting. But, the ones under 16 ligas were too busy yanno, dying or serving the empire to think about sex much less have it.<p>

And since Zim was about 14 ligas and kind of an asshat no one wanted to experiment with him. And he'd never even paid attention in class the day it was taught. But, humans were much more…blatant about it. Some considered it shameful or sacred. Others treated it like it was a good time, something casual. But, despite the slight curiosity Zim could've cared less and was slightly repulsed by the whole subject.

Or at least he had been. But, that was several years ago.

Dib frantically removed his shirt, throwing it to the side, somewhere, wherever, and planted another powerful kiss on Zim that left his knees shaking. The irken was loathe to let the human escape again, even to remove another item of clothing and desperately tried to keep contact, to keep the sensations.

Dib breathed a laugh, used to Zim's almost needy enjoyment of the kisses. It was like he was addicted. The human let it go on for a couple minutes; breathing into each other, lips parting and colliding, a slip of the tongue here, a nip that almost cut skin here and he could hear his heart beat in his ears.

Zim would be more than happy to just let the kissing happen, over and over and over for a million years (or for however long it took to destroy the earth) but, then Dib pulled away. The irken whimpered a bit pathetically. It transformed into a breathy huff when the human removed his tunic and undershirt. So impatient today. Understandable though. It'd been nearly a week since things had gotten them mad enough to do this.

Zim panted and ran his hands over the human's bare chest, noting the various scars and freckles. They told such stories. Dib's chest held the history of his life on it, the hours spent in the sun, the injuries sustained fighting _him_. The human reached around and grabbed the irken's rump and pulled them together so they rubbed in all the right places. So, Zim could feel just how angry the Dib was. A moan escaped from both of them. The kissing started again, with more rigor. Zim hissed and clawed at his mate's skull, grabbing him to keep him near to fuse their mouths together. And every time they parted even a breaths away he wanted more, needed more of that stupid taste, those horrid lips.

Mindlessly they rutted against each other until someone got the bright idea (probably Dib) to rid themselves of their trousers. Kicked them away, basked in skin against skin. The paranormal investigator slid his hands down till they were under Zim's knees and he lifted the irken, backing them both up until they hit a wall.

Dib pulled away to bite and suck at the alien's neck and said alien whined and whimpered, forgetting his pride and his superiority, as blunt teeth toyed with his collar bone. He felt them, felt their bodies so close together, slick and eager. So close and the Dib was toying with him. His toes curled and he blurrily scolded his lover. Hurry up! Patience, idiot. Don't call me that. But, it's true.

The argued during sex. What else would they do? Scream?

Finally, they were connected. Dib slid inside the irken, listening for that –hitch- in Zim's breath as he did so. The irken complied without knowing and it sent waves of satisfaction down the investigator's spine.

They fucked. It was raw. It was nails digging into skin and beads of sweat. Between curse words and shouts of mercy towards higher powers, it was mind numbing, multi-color inducing sex. It was familiar to Zim, now. Something they did well together besides fighting and destroying their mutual enemies. The wall shook and so did the very foundation of their relationship.

Zim lost himself in sensations and that was terrifying and liberating. He would never know that that was why the taller irkens did it, why even though sex wasn't necessary anymore it was still done. It was something besides anger, something that the pak could not regulate.

Dib loved to listen to the noises his irken made, every squeak and hiss though near the end all he could hear was his own heart in his ears. They didn't come together but it was pretty damn close. The irken came first, shaking violently and feeling the universe tear into a thousand pieces as he reached between them and pumped himself (the only time he ever touched himself). Those pieces remained fluttering into emptiness as his human reached his own climax, pressing his face into Zim's shoulder to muffle his throaty cries.

The pieces of the universe settled as Dib lowered them to the ground of…Zim's base, yes of course. The laboratory, where they spent most of their time. The floor was cold. The Dib pulled away and shakily leaned against the wall next to the irken, breathing finally settling.

Zim's own breath rose and fell in time to the beating of his spooch. He glanced over at the male who stared out at nothing, flushed and covered in teeth marks. The pieces of the universe had settled into this; into Zim scooting closer, just a little bit, towards Dib so that the cold wasn't so bad. He remembered the first time they had done this.

Awkward and rushed. It'd been like pulling the pin on a grenade, but watching it in slow motion. It'd been over in ten minutes but, they did everything deliberately. Zim wanted it. Dib wanted it. And they'd fucked in the human's bedroom not once, but twice. Then they'd spent another two hours talking about it and then arguing and Zim had stormed out, forgetting his gloves.

He'd been curious and though the idea had been abhorrent to Zim (videos didn't help) there'd been a heat burning in his system that arose every time the human was near. Who better to experiment on than the Dib? Who had been hesitant but knew something that the alien didn't (that they were far beyond enemies, slipping past the point of friends and he'd been having the most fucked up dreams).

It was an agreement of sorts, one that wasn't really spoken of. But, it just happened. Like a ticking time bomb. Inevitable with no defusing it.

Zim stretched and gave up, flopping onto the human's body, who in return wrapped a single arm around the alien's waist. The action sent a kind of noxious flutter up into Zim's chest. He smiled and touched Dib's arm, sliding a finger up his wrist and across to his elbow, noting the little birthmark and blue veins that slowly dissipated into the mist of fair skin.

The smile faded as he touched a scar and remembered putting it there with these same claws that now caressed the spot. It wasn't that Zim regretted doing it; they'd been enemies then and it had been a life or death situation. But, somehow the burst of smug satisfaction from its presence was drowned in appreciation for the tiny freckle on Dib's wrist bone.

That was bad. That was something that needed thinking about. He needed to consider the possibility that this whole sex thing had gone too far, corrupted him to human passion and, and…The Dib pressed his lips against the top of Zim's head, between his antenna, gently parting his lips. It was like a kiss but, wasn't.

That wasn't fair. This was horrible. He needed to think, to get away from Dib and figure out when fucking turned to…something more? Zim turned around to tell the human that the boy needed to get out of his base but, then he fell right into the bliss of amber eyes, stained a thousand different colors. He'd seen those eyes on rainy days, sunny days, with snowflakes stuck on the eyelashes, when they were dark with rage and passion or wet with unwilling tears. He'd seen them blood shot from lack of sleep and dancing with joy or mischief. He saw them now and they were soft with some un-nameable emotion that he'd yet to discern but, he would.

Zim would.


End file.
